


[Podfic] Melted Ice Cream and Macaroni Art

by greedy_dancer



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Domestic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of pocky_slash's story. Author's summary: <i>Everybody likes Charles. Nobody likes Erik. And that's really the source of Erik's doubts. Also, there's ice cream and a baby.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Melted Ice Cream and Macaroni Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Melted Ice Cream and Macaroni Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228921) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



**File info:** 0:24:33, Mp3, 22.48Mb

 **Listen to a sample:** [Melted Icecream & Macaroni Art sample](http://soundcloud.com/greedy_dancer/melted-icecream-macaroni-art/s-9YiQ5) by [greedy_dancer](http://soundcloud.com/greedy_dancer)

 **Download link** : [At Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?u1pyd9su7sa7u9s)


End file.
